Beastly Enchantments
by BloomAmber
Summary: Prince Darien is the beast of all beasts,and must find love by his 21st birthday.Serena is an ugly teenager who the village rely on to live because of her own curse.The two hate eachother,but are bound by the curse and similar lifestyles.Beauty/Beast
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: **_So this isn't going to be a long story at all, just a short fairy tale-like thing that I thought would be cute to do. I needed a small break from Elf Dawned, (which doesn't mean I'll stop writing it... just that I wanted to play with a new idea, too) and this seems to be a nice idea. This also gave me a legitimate excuse to watch Beauty and the Beast by Disney LOL. Those of you who haven't watched the original french version, La Belle et le Bete, you should. The movie may be old, but it has amazing affects for their time._

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sailor Moon, or Beauty and the Beast. This story is merely a crossover I thought would be interesting to write._

**Summery:** _Prince Darien is the beast of all beasts, cursed because of his father's doings, and must find love by his 21st birthday to break it. Serena is an ugly teenager who the village rely on to live because of her own curse, also linked to the Royal family. The two hate eachother with a great passion, but are bound by the curse and similar lifestyles, and find comfort in an understanding presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Beastly Enchantments<strong>_  
><em>

**Prologue:**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, a small magical village by the name of Thist held a castle on its highest hill. In the castle, lived a fierce King, Krong, and his two year old son, Darien. Although Krong had everything he needed, he was devastated by his wife's sudden death. The once happy, gentle King became a shadow of the past, overruled by a man who no longer cared about anything.

One dark, stormy night, on the Eve of the fair Queen Theoria's death, there was a knock on the palace door.

A woman who called herself Ekid stood outside, a bundle in her arms clutched to her chest. She had an outrageous face, heavily tattooed and barbarian-like. She refused to leave, and demanded to see the King.

Finally, the castle staff obliged, and brought the grieving man to her.

"My King!" she cried, bowing low. "I come to ask for a blessing!"

King Krong studied her face, disgust layering his expression. "Speak, woman, and I will listen."

"My daughter and I have no place to stay. Please, I beg of you, give me a job in your mighty castle. I will do anything you wish, in exchange for a roof over our heads."

"Denied," the King scoffed. "I will not be taking in every wretched tramp that comes my way. My halls would otherwise be full. Good day, and good luck."

Before the King could shut the door, Ekid grabbed his sleeve. "Please, my King. At least grant my daughter a nice warm fire for the night, and I will collect her in the morning. She will do no harm, I swear it! She is but a babe…"

"I said no, lady. Now step aside and be on your way."

Finally, Ekid stood. As she spoke, her voice changed to a more menacing grumble. "Perhaps you should reconsider. Take my babe, and let me fetch her in the morning. That is what a good King would do. What if this were you begging me to let you enter for your son's sake? You love him dearly, as I love my own daughter. Please, have some mercy. Do not be unjust like Adicia's spirit!"

"Dare you compare me with the Goddess of injustice and wrong doing? I am your King!"

"A just one, I am sure. Please, listen to Adicia's opposite number, and grant my daughter refuge for the night."

"I said no."

As the King turned to leave, Ekid's tattooes began to fade. "My King, this is your last chance. Let my daughter take refuge. Do not be unjust."

The King ignored her this time, and began to close the door. Ekid grabbed onto the handle and tugged it open, startling the man with her strength. By then, her tattoos had fallen away, revealing a godly face beneath the disguise. "I have warned you, Krong."

"Who are you!" the king snarled, pulling back. "Guards! Seize her!"

"No so fast," she said. Her hand made a slight wave in the air, and all but the King and herself fell into a deep slumber before anyone could move.

"W-who are you?" he asked once more, this time with a tinge of fright. He removed a sword from his belt, and held it out to her.

"I am Dike, Goddess of justice, daughter of Zeus. Dare you be so dreadful in my presence? Now you shall pay the price."

Recognition showed on the King's face in a matter of seconds, and this time he was on his knees. "But the Gods have forgotten us! I didn't think-"

"No excuse!" Dike snarled, holding her staff out to Krong. "A King shall always be fair to his people. Tonight, you have tainted that image of yourself. If the King suffers, his subjects will suffer."

"Please," the King cried, "what are you to do with me?"

"Not you, dear King. Your son shall pay your price, just as that woman's daughter might have died."

"Not Darien! He is but two!"

"She was a babe!"

"Please… he is the future King of Thist! There is no one to take his place if he dies!"

"He will not die, but many will wish did," she said. "As he grows, he will become uglier, and uglier still, until he no longer resembles a man, but a beast. If he does not learn to truly love a woman, and be truly loved in return, by his twenty-first birthday, he will stay so forever.

"He will make women weep, children screech. He would make the bravest of men want to claw their own eyes out. The only way he would be able break the spell is when the words "I love you" will be uttered."

"But who could ever love a beast!" the man cried.

"Someone who will be able to look past the vanity of the world and see beauty in the heart."

The King fell to his knees, sobbing.

"I am not done," Dike said.

"Please," the man begged. "No more!"

"You will take this child. I do not care what you do with her, but if she is dies, even by accident or self-infliction, you and your son will both die, and a plague will overrun the village. If your son's curse is lifted, your ties with her would disappear. If I were you, I would protect her."

Goddess Dike handed the bundle to King Krong, and vanished instantly, leaving behind the wretched curse.

A woman screamed, and in seconds was by his side. "My liege, your son! He-his-he-"

"Daddy!"

King Krong turned, and spotted his son running down the stairs. His once normal son suddenly had claws and bruises under his eyes.

And the curse was set…

...

As the years passed, Darien grew uglier, and the King grew more and more depressed. He had tried bargaining with the Gods, but they did not hear his voice. He permitted refuge at his castle for those without a home, but the curse did not lift.

The King became better, did more, _was _more. But nothing could have changed the curse.

Prince Darien, who learned of why he was what he was at the age of fourteen after overhearing a bunch of whispering maids through the thin walls, soon became spiteful to his father. He no longer only looked like a beast, but had a heart just as beastly.

When Darien neared his twentieth year, the King became gravely sick, and sicker still he became, until he gave orders from his bedroom.

Soon the King of Thist would die, and Darien needed a Queen to rule by his side. Not only that, but his twenty first birthday would soon arrive, also, so not only did he need a Queen, he needed someone to love.

Women from lands far and wide came: ogres, trolls, the ugliest, beastliest women that could be found. All ran screaming at the sight of the Prince. He was the beast of the beasts, and, as promised by the Goddess of Justice, women weeped and men clawed at their eyes at the mere sight of him. Children screeched.

He was alone…

As for the baby, she grew up, also, by the name Serena.

Serena was ugly. Not as ugly as the beast, per say, but ugly nonetheless. People avoided looking at her, and she avoided people.

She became a maid as soon as she was able, and had gone a few years before she had begun to crack.

The poor woman snapped and tried to kill herself as a means of revenge to the village for its cruelty and vanity of her looks.

From then on she no longer worked. She was chained and watched all day by guards, to make sure of the safety of the royal family and the village.

She spent her days reading in the garden, away from as many people as she could get. People couldn't be trusted. They were less likely to be nice to a not-so-nice face.

To say the least, the village of Thist was in tatters.

And the only way to sew it up would be to break the curse.

But, as King Krong had said as he begged Goddess Dike…

Who could ever love a beast?

**TBC**

**A/N: **_So tell me how you felt about this first chapter and** REVIEW**. I'd like to hear your thoughts on my interpretation of it._**  
><strong>


	2. Beauty

**A/N: **_^^ Second chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for all those who reviewed! :)  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sailor Moon, or Beauty and the Beast. This story is merely a crossover I thought would be interesting to write._

**Summery:** _Prince Darien is the beast of all beasts, cursed because of his father's doings, and must find love by his 21st birthday to break it. Serena is an ugly teenager who the village rely on to live because of her own curse, also linked to the Royal family. The two hate eachother with a great passion, but are bound by the curse and similar lifestyles, and find comfort in an understanding presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Beastly Enchantments<strong>

**Chapter 1:**_  
><em>

Serena sat on a bench swing, her legs up, long hair hiding her face, as she read one of the many romances she oh-so loved.

Books were kinder than people. They told stories that defied the powerful grip of vanity. People who were ugly more often than not got their fair grip on power, and showed the world what they were missing out on. The beautiful could fall in love with the ugly. The ugly could seduce the beautiful. Everyone accepted each other, and ranks were created by the personality of the person, not the looks.

Not in the real world. In the real world, money and looks won over everything else. People would do terrible things to be beautiful, to gain that money, to have that power.

Take the lowly Prince Darien of Thist, for instance. That wretched creature had tried _everything_ he could do to fix himself; make himself beautiful again: potions, healers, and mostly shaman, since they could heal and commune with the Gods at the same time. It was unbearable. That… that… _monster_ could hardly stand his own face!

If she had learned anything, it would be that it doesn't matter what others think of you. It's how you see yourself that really matters. Those who think otherwise are spiteful creatures who do not deserve any face.

But who was she to talk? She had no money, so she couldn't even think for a moment to try and change her physical appearance.

Serena closed the book with a thud, her mood instantly ruined. The chains that bound her to her guards rang in her ears, annoying her more than anything. Two years ago, she had tried to commit suicide and bring plague into the village.

That had gone well, obviously. Now not only was she ugly and scoffed at, she was a prisoner. If murdering her was one way to get rid of her, she doubted she'd be alive now. Unfortunately, killing her would be like killing yourself.

She sighed, and rubbed at the shackles around her wrists. For the last couple of weeks, they had been tearing at her sensitive skin ruthlessly. Every time she brought it up, she was dismissed instantaneously.

She took a glance under the hand cuffs. Her wrists were red and puffy, rubbing against the cuffs more so than usual. There was also something white between the cuts that-

Her stomach churned and she looked away, disgusted. Her wrists were undoubtedly infected, and had been for quite some time now.

She fumed. It had gotten to _this_. No longer did anyone care for her like they used to. She could rot for ages in a hole for all they cared, but if suddenly she was near death they would treat her enough so that she would be able to live – just barely.

She got up with a scowl, her book in her hands, and didn't wait for the guards to follow. She knew that they would. Her shackles were held by them, after all.

Serena made her way into the castle and took the maid's hidden tunnel in the wall. It may have been the longer way, but barely anyone went through it. Not only would she be invisible, she would also hear the gossip of the castle, if she were lucky.

A couple of quiet steps later, and she stopped, her ears catching the sounds of two women talking.

"The poor girl…"

"She rode all the way here on a horse, you say?"

"… heard about how the palace allowed people without homes to stay for a while."

"She was definitely the fairest creature I had ever laid eyes on!"

"Perhaps the Prince would be infatuated with her and we can all be done with the curse and kill that wretched child."

"Now, that's no way to talk. You can't blame the ugly for being jealous of the beautiful. It's the circle of life."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away when the women's next words stopped me.

"She will be staying in the opposite wing of the Prince. Her name's Ray. The Prince heard of her already and has made plans to welcome her."

"But what of his monstrosity? She would run for sure if she happened to spot him."

"She will be warned… Brenna, the Prince is nearing the designated age. He must try _something_."

"I know…"

I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue on.

So there was a pretty girl at the castle that the beast himself planned to woe? Serena admitted to herself that she would love to see how it played out, of course. The beast no longer took suitors, so this was news to her.

_But first_, she thought, _I have to take care of my wrists_.

…

He paced his room, running his claws through his hair.

_This _is what he's been waiting for all along: this girl, this day. She was beautiful… haunting, even. Everything about her screamed promises of long nights in the rose gardens, by the fire…

Ray…

He sighed, covering his face in his hands.

Gods help him, he would seduce that pretty woman if it was the last thing he did…

_It might be._

He tried not to think too much about that.

"Alright, first of, I will…" He paused.

Another problem. He had no idea, exactly… _how_ to court her. Not that he never had practice… he'd had loads. It's just the fact that the mere sight of him made everyone run screaming before they even knew him well enough to judge. His own father, the fault of this curse, couldn't even stare him in the eye for too long.

What was he supposed to do? Check out _Courting When You're Ugly_ from his library? Or maybe_: How Not To Scare the Love of Your Life by Your Fur and Scars_.

But there was the one girl…

Serena. She was one of the ugliest, sourest women he'd ever met. She knew it, but despite the fact she walked with her head held high and stared everyone in the eye as she passed them.

She was also part of the curse…

Serena never flinched. Unlike the rest of Thist, she seemed repulsed by him for a reason other than his looks. She hated him, and made that fact known.

Every time he passed by her, which was rare if he could help it, she would glare at him and shake her head. She seemed to see what others didn't…

Who better to help him seduce Ray? After all, she did read all those books…

He pulled the door open and snapped his fingers for the guards. "Bring me that girl, Serena, and hurry. I have matters to discuss. Tell her whatever she is doing can be done later."

"But sire, her wrists-"

"I don't care," he growled. "Get her to me or I'll behead you and hang your head on my wall for a darts target!"

The guard, who couldn't have been older that eighteen, mumbled incoherently as he stumbled away from Darien.

Darien shut the door with a bang and resumed pacing.

…

Serena wrapped the gauze around her first wrist, wincing every so often when the pain throbbed to what seemed like the maximum. "Ugh… God, can't either of you help me? Make yourselves useful for once. All you do is follow me around!" she snapped at the two guards flanking her on both sides. "In my opinion, you're both becoming quite flabby."

The two didn't even flinch. It was as if they hadn't even heard her.

Sighing loudly, she held out the one hand she had wrapped. "You can't chain me up again. These won't get better if the cuffs keep rubbing against them."

No response.

She sighed and let them place the shackles on her wrist again, and held out her other hand for them to remove the shackle.

The right hand was much, much worse, she decided, eyeing the bloody mess with discontent.

She cleaned out the shackle under the sink and handed it to the guards.

The door burst open, and a very terrified looking guard stomped in. "The be- prince wishes to see you."

It took her a moment to realize he meant her and not one of the guards. She raised her eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"I-I don't know. He said if you didn't go to him fast my face would be a dart target and I-" he choked on the rest of his words.

She put her hands to her waist. "He what? Well, that insufferable man!"

"Yes, so if you could just-"

"I need to finish cleaning my wrist out first."

"But the prince-"

"-can wait," she finished for him, nodding convincingly. "If you hadn't noticed," she held out her hand to him.

He looked torn. "B-but the prince will… have my head! Please, lady, just visit him for a moment!"

"I refuse. If he mentions anything about you and beheadings, I'll talk him out if it. Now, please lend me a hand?"

The guard paled. "I-uh… I'm not a doctor."

"Neither am I but I'm doing a fairly good job." She eyed him again. "Are you scared of blood, sire?" she asked.

He shook his head unconvincingly.

"What guard fears blood?" Serena inquired, giving him her best no-nonsense look. She needed help, and if this guard was playing games he could just save it.

"I-I don't want to be a guard!" he burst out in a fit of anger. "My father wished I follow in his footsteps and I-I," he sighed a long, heavy sigh.

She reached for some new gauze and other medical materials, startled by the revelation. "Well, what _do_ you want to be?"

He blushed and shook his head.

"Aw, come on," she said, staring him down.

He swallowed, looking away from her face. She sighed and turned away from him. Of course – one could only take so much ugliness before it starts to bother.

"I-I want to be a librarian."

She almost burst out laughing, but caught herself in time. "Well, why not?"

"Father thinks it is a foolish job."

"What do _you _think?"

He didn't respond. She didn't think he would. She had made her point.

"T-the beast-"

"Can wait," she said again. "Now, if you are no use to me, you may leave."

He seemed to take his time, slowly moving towards the door until, finally, he was gone.

…

After what seemed like twenty minutes, he opened the door again to peek out.

No one was around. Including Serena.

Clenching his hands, he let out a long growl.

"Don't get your whiskers in a twist, I'm here."

He turned abruptly to the voice dripped in sarcasm.

"I sent for you twenty minutes ago!"

"Yes, but I didn't want to bleed to death."

He eyed her. "You are fine to my eyes."

She held out her wrists. "The shackles had rubbed against my flesh and I was infected. I had to clean out the cut."

"You could have done so later."

She glared at him. He ignored her.

"Could you _please _tell these two to unchain me? The shackles were obviously too small to begin with."

He made a small gesture to the two men. They quickly unchained her.

"Go fetch her some bigger shackles. We'll be in my room. I'll send you in when I'm done with her."

Before Serena could protest against the new shackles, she was pulled into the beast's room.

"Do you mind!" she pulled her hand away from his tight grip and crossed the room, sitting as far from him as possible.

The beast glared at her. "I need a favour to ask of you."

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Please** REVIEW **and tell me your thoughts on this._**  
><strong>


	3. Devilish Deals

**A/N: **_HEhehe, this is really fun to write, you know? It's a nice break from the intensity of Elf Dawned. :p However, I'm still working on that so not freaking! :p  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sailor Moon, or Beauty and the Beast. This story is merely a crossover I thought would be interesting to write._

**Summery:** _Prince Darien is the beast of all beasts, cursed because of his father's doings, and must find love by his 21st birthday to break it. Serena is an ugly teenager who the village rely on to live because of her own curse, also linked to the Royal family. The two hate eachother with a great passion, but are bound by the curse and similar lifestyles, and find comfort in an understanding presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Beastly Enchantments<strong>

**Chapter 2:**_  
><em>

"No, absolutely not!" Serena said, turning away from the prince. "I will not be subjected to this – especially since the task is impossible."

"Are you saying a beautiful woman can't fall in love with someone like me?"

Serena snorted. "Maybe your money. Face it – you're rude and crude and you don't know a thing about being someone's friend, never mind lover."

Darien growled. "Say that again, witch, I dare you. Let the Gods hear how you talk to your future King!"

She laughed. "The Gods obviously don't care about who the next King is. Everyone is subjected to the same treatment in their eyes, as you so very well know."

He grabbed her wrist and she hissed, pulling away from him. "I think you should rethink the position you're at. I am royal, and if you're not going to do this because I've asked, I'll order you to."

"And what, pray tell, would I get in return? Ray may fall in love with you and break the spell, but as soon as she does everyone in Thist would go after me and throw me into the middle of the ocean! _Forgive me_ if I'm being bitter about it, _your highness_."

"I'll grant you immortality and refuge."

She stood up from where she sat and stalked up to the beast, looking him straight in the eyes. They were the one thing human left about him."Not good enough."

"You're a stubborn witch, aren't you?"

"And you aren't?"  
>"Good point. Look, you help me and I'll… allow you as much gold as you can carry in your arms. You may go travel around the world, buy as many books as you please!"<p>

Again, Serena rolled her eyes. "I rather like my hold over life at the moment, thank you."

He rubbed what would have been his chin. "Would you like to be beautiful? I can bring you the best shaman money can buy."

"I do not care for beauty."

"Clothes, then?"

She looked down at her simple attire. Anything more she would look silly in, considering the fact that an ugly face will be enhanced by something pretty.

"No."

"Accessories for your long hair?"

She scowled at him. "You cannot buy my help."

"A garden of your own!"

She paused, the wheels in her head turning. Finally, she spoke after some time, her voice quipped with thought. "Alright, I have changed my mind. You may buy my help."

"The garden, then?"

"No. However immortality sounds nice. And I wish to have the gold you suggested earlier to travel the world with. I also wish to go about without the chains and guards."

"First two wishes granted, the latter denied."

She shrugged. "Your choice, highness."

He glared at her. "And how do I know you don't plan to kill yourself?"

A wicked smile played on her face. "I'll be having too much fun with the living."

"Swear it, then, to the Gods."

"I swear, my future King, that I will not try to inflict death upon myself."

"And if you do so?"

"Then let me rot in the Underworld for eternity, a prisoner of Hades himself."

He grinned slyly, approaching her, now. "Not good enough."

She sighed. "What is it you wish to happen, then?"

"I'll tell you one day. If you live. But for now let it be known that if you die by self-infliction, you will deal with whatever I hail as punishment."

"Sounds like you're bluffing and have no punishment at all."

"Do not mock me, witch, I will-"

"There's another thing, right there! If I help you," she said, gesturing to him, "you will only keep being spiteful to my helpful suggestions. You will not like most of them, I assure you, and overrule them. Another reason this will not work."

Startled, Darien paused to think about it.

"You have to promise me that when discussing ways to seduce Ray, you will be civil, polite, and agreeable. Our titles will not matter."

"Fine. Anything else, witch?"

Serena stared at him long and hard, her mouth a soft pout, golden hair tussled. "Not that I can think of, but if it comes to mind I will mention it."

"Do not ask for too much, or I will seek help elsewhere. You are not the only one that knows how to seduce women. It just happens to be that you're most truthful is all."

She had a gleam in her eye, he saw. One that suggested trouble.

"The truth, _highness_, can be rather ugly."

"A lot of things are ugly. Your face, for instance."

She cocked her head. "You're one to talk, aren't you? The biggest abomination known to mankind, created by the God's wrath… You should be proud, though. They really did you a favour."

Darien crossed his arms. "A favour, you say?"

"Why, yes. Your life would be much different now if the curse wasn't cast… You'd be surrounded by fakes with beautiful smiles. Like other royalty, you would have been ignorant to the ugly. Now that you are one, your life is nothing but full of ugly. And the beautiful… you see them for what they really are."

"And what would that be?"

"Pretty smiles with vanity written on their foreheads. Uglier than ugly." She sighed. "But then again, perhaps you do not see them for what they really are. Otherwise you wouldn't have fallen for the spell Ray has cast."

He rubbed his head. "You are giving me a headache; I wish to be left alone now. Go do your duty and report back with information or ideas."

"First," she pointed to the door, "get rid of the guards with chains."

"You will have one guard."

"No deal."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"You promised."

"I didn't."

"I vowed to the Gods. If I kill myself you have full control of what happens afterwards."

"Fine," he growled. He stalked to the door and ordered the guards free of duty, then gestured for her to leave. "If we must meet, meet me at my private garden. I trust you know the way?"

"I'm ugly, not stupid."

"Fine. You're dismissed."

…

She had made a deal with the devil himself.

Gods, what had she done? She had no idea how to approach this in the first place. Why did she ever agree to this?

Furthermore, that man was hopeless! It wasn't going to work out and the town would hate her all the more.

She made a low sound from the back of her throat in agitation, unable to do anything else.

Well, what did her books do?

She ran her fingers through her blond hair, the one beautiful thing about her.

In the books, the main character would have gone to talk to the girl and pry information from her through a bonding session…

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't an option.

Maybe just raid in and demand to know?

But no. Ray wouldn't love him for that. She'd be more scared than anything.

She would have to go for a less… physical approach.

A note!

She would ask the girl to meet Darien at the gardens, warn her of the ugliness… no, no! If she warned her, the girl would never go.

Besides, she's bound to have heard, right?

Right.

She would get Darien presentable, and they would have a lovely picnic together. He would mind his temper, and she would see him for his personality and not looks and Serena would be on the next ship out of Thist.

She sighed. It was never supposed to be easy for the Beast to get someone to love him. The Gods had made sure of that.

If anything, it would be a nightmare of unfortunate events…

But she had to try. It had been hours, and it was well past midnight, and even though she wrung her brain with ideas, they all ended badly in her head.

Don't believe her? Well, here:

Plan A: A moonlit walk in town. Sure, it sounded romantic and cheesy all at once, but it was supposed to symbolize, in Thist, that is, that the couple accepted each other for what they were, and were letting both the sun and moon goddesses see this, asking them for a blessing. Beautiful idea, right?

Wrong.

What would happen if the hunting party were out and tried to shoot him again like the last time the prince went out for a walk at midnight? The guards hadn't managed to protect him then, and she highly doubted he would appreciate being boxed in a throng of guards just for one meeting with Ray.

Plan B: A carnival two days from today. The prince loved the carnival that came around every year that welcomed the winter, and always went, despite the fact that he usually came home grouchy and peeved at the fact that everyone stared at him, and the place cleared out pretty quickly. As the years passed, and he became evermore ugly, he had begun to come later and later to the carnival. Last year, he had only gone for the last thirty minutes. This is where that plan cancelled out.

Sure, amongst the hot dogs (if they could get any) and fun elephant rides (meaning she rode the elephant and he ran alongside her like a good doggy) and the fire-eating men they _might_ have some… laughs… but most of the time? She highly doubted it.

And those were the best-case scenarios. Those that involved privacy and nights and guards all ended badly. Not to mention those that involved her not even seeing him at all throughout the night… or the ones that involved soup.

Why soup? Soup was supposedly safe, which is why the many of her plans involved soup… until she remembered that he didn't eat his food with utensils…

That cancelled out food altogether.

The garden picnic, though, seemed like a good idea. Yes, it involved food, but surely by tomorrow afternoon she could teach him to eat properly… or beg him not to eat at all…

Perhaps dinner would be better?

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, exhausted.

Why, why, why, whywhywhy, _why_ did she agree to do this again?

Refuge… the spell would be broken. No more people watching her for every little thing she did…

For God's sake she'd be able to use a fork for the first time in years!

She shook her head to clear it. First the prince, then (if she were lucky) a fork.

She grinned. A fork, indeed.

Involuntarily, Serena yawned, closing her eyes in the process. She couldn't open them, they were so heavy. And she had no will to get up…

But she had to think of something…

The picnic. Yes, she would send them on a picnic. She'd spy on him to make sure it went well… perhaps put an earpiece in his ear and whisper things to do to her…

She dragged herself along the bed until she fell off, but even then she couldn't force herself to get up.

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would write the note and leave it at Ray's door…

But it was best she found it earlier so that she was likely to think through it.

Oh, but Serena was so tired…

Tomorrow, she would write the note early in the morning and…

Her thoughts drifted off, sleep finally overpowering her.

Tomorrow, her planning would begin. Today, she was so tired and her wrists hurt and the guards weren't watching her for the first time, making her all the more comfortable.

Tonight, she slept soundly.

Tomorrow, she dealt with the hurricane.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_Please** REVIEW **and tell me your thoughts on this._** Is this what you wanted to happen? Any ideas that you want to happen here? **_I'm basically going for a humorous fantasy/romance thing. I expect things to get funnier as Ray comes into the picture. **ANY PRANKS YOU WANT TO SEE DONE review for me and I'll consider them. :p Promise. :p**_**  
><strong>


	4. The Art of Using A Fork

**A/N: **_LOL Been a while since I wrote this. It's my get-away story, if you've noticed. Great to write when you're in a sour mood. However, I wasn't really so it took a little while to get my... uh... subtle humor right. :p LOL Well enjoy my update, which FINALLY shows up.  
><em>

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Sailor Moon, or Beauty and the Beast. This story is merely a crossover I thought would be interesting to write._

**Summery:** _Prince Darien is the beast of all beasts, cursed because of his father's doings, and must find love by his 21st birthday to break it. Serena is an ugly teenager who the village rely on to live because of her own curse, also linked to the Royal family. The two hate eachother with a great passion, but are bound by the curse and similar lifestyles, and find comfort in an understanding presence._

* * *

><p><strong>Beastly Enchantments<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

Serena woke up bright and early, and set the plan to motion. She wrote the note in careful handwriting, going over it three times for approval. Then, she went and put it under Ray's door, who seemed to still – thankfully – be sleeping.

Next, she slipped back into her room and wrote another note.

As she was about to slip it under the Beast's door, asking him to meet her at his garden, he opened the door and bonked her in the head.

She grunted as she stood up, wincing. "Oh, gee, thanks_, highness_."

"Sorry, witch, I didn't see you there."

She rubbed her head, feeling a bump rising up. It stung to the touch, and Serena grunted again and handed him the note.

He pocketed it and gently, surprisingly, lifted her chin up to look at him and examine the wound. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shh." Carefully, he ran his finger along the skin, careful with his claws, and then looked into her eyes. "How's your vision?"

"F-fine," she gulped. He was so close; his smell invaded her, surprisingly masculine. Sharp and dizzy-making all at once.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly, seeming to mean it.

Again, she gulped, the following silence more than she could bare.

Nonono, she couldn't deal with him like_ this._ Arguing with the Beast was another thing that she could deal with. But when was the last time someone had apologized to her for tripping her or hitting her in the head, or _anything_ for that matter? And for the Beast, the scum of all scum, to do it surprised her.

He was the monster, after all… inside and out. He'd proved it… more than once.

She turned away from him and ignored the tug at her heart that said not to. She was helping him… she was a witch to him. Of course, he'd be nice to her. She was his last chance to break his spell…

And her own….

Just because she missed someone being nice to her was no reason to get all mushy. She was fine by herself, _she was_, and this meant _nothing_. She'd still be rude to him, still fight the law every chance she got, and he'd still be the monster that did awful things and got away with it. Besides, she was reading into it too long and too much. What was wrong with her?

He cleared his throat, seeming to sense her uneasiness. "Right then, very well. We'll meet in the garden in an hour's time. See you then."

"Right," she nodded. "See you then."

…

He shouldn't have tried to help her. She was repulsed by his claws, his appearance, and him touching her was probably the worst thing she could endure.

He'd been foolish, all these years, to study the ways of the Healers. Most people would rather die than be touched by the Beast. He knew it, but still, foolishly, like he mentioned before, he hoped.

The spell would be lifted. He could be ugly underneath the ugly. Of course, he wouldn't be as ugly, which was a definite improvement, but still he expected some kind of dashing result.

He sighed. The witch was like the rest of them. He had hoped, no, he'd _believed_ for a moment that she was different. She saw the world for what it truly was, and would ignore his beastly appearance.

He laughed darkly.

Of course not. She may see what is on the inside, and might even believe it was more important, but for God's sake, it wasn't her fault she saw this!

_ He will make women weep, children screech. He would make the bravest of men want to claw their own eyes out._

That was what the Goddess Dike had bestowed upon him.

Just forget it, he told himself, and focus on the plan. The only person you should care about right now is _Ray_, and what _she_ thinks of you. Not the witch. The witch was just a small pawn in your plan that would be gone as soon as the spell was lifted.

_ If it was lifted, you mean…_

No! It _would_ be lifted! He _would_ be beautiful!

He had to be…

…

She hadn't bothered with breakfast. Instead, she gathered up the materials she'd need, ordered a picnic to be made for lunch, and went to the garden with her book.

Relax, she told herself. Relax and everything will go as you like.

But she couldn't relax, and even the book she'd loved since the first time she read it wouldn't soothe her.

She brushed her hair out of her face, and tilted her head up to the sun. It was warm, calming, but not calming enough to smooth over the nerves.

Alright, calm, she thought, breathing deep. Calm and you will win.

Ten minutes into it and she growled in frustration. Ever since he'd looked at her like that, she couldn't get those eyes out of her mind, or that smell out of her nose. She couldn't stop the erratic beating of her heart, or the heat all over her body. Those eyes… they were so human… so… vulnerable. Could it really be that she didn't know him?

She wanted to cry, and beat at him. Why had he been so gentle when no one else had been?

It was easier to hate someone when you haven't seen them kind, she decided. _And she still hated him_, she assured herself.

Now that she had seen him kind, though, she couldn't get the thought that the Prince was the way he was as a means to deal out of her head. Just like she hid behind her books, he hid behind his tongue.

It was dangerous to think like this, she knew. She had never been in love, so she did not know what it took to fall in love.

She couldn't afford it. Not for a minute.

And what was she thinking? Loving the beast? Who could love him! And let's just say she did. If she fell in love with him, even by chance, she would never be able to leave him. She wouldn't be able to stay with him, either, as he'd be with Ray.

But would Ray care for him, truly?

It's you job to find out, she reminded herself. It's your job to make sure she does. And besides_, love_? Where had that come from? This wasn't a novel, and things like that didn't happen. So he'd hit her in the head and tried to make sure she wasn't going to die from some brain explosion or something… so what? She was overthinking it to the extreme. He was probably worried for his own life because the end of hers meant the end of his.

The only reason she's helping him is because she can profit from it, too; in the biggest way possible, no less. She'll be wealthy enough to afford luxuries, and never work again.

She drew a circle in the dirt and stuck a branch in the middle with surprising force.

Almost time to meet the Prince.

_The Beast_, she reminded herself. _The ugly on the inside and out Beast._

She rubbed her head where the bump was again, seeing his deep blue eyes once more, and growled loud.

…

"Whoa!" he cried, holding his arms up. "Careful who you growl at, Witch."

She jumped from where she was sitting, and almost lost her balance and fell once more, but caught herself in time.

"Beast… Why are you here?"

"You said to meet you at-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I mean why in this garden? I meant to meet at your garden."

"Well… this was a short cut from where I was. It would be foolish to walk to another wing of the castle when I could have just gone through here."

She nodded, but didn't look very happy about it. "Yes, very well. After you, highness." She didn't seem to want to talk at all, it seemed. He was more than happy to oblige.

"Witches first."

She frowned again and grabbed the stick she had obviously used to tell time and pulled it out, then walked past him to where she knew his garden was.

"So while we've still got time, would you mind sharing your plan?"

The witch seemed to clutch her stick harder, which made him grin foolishly. Seeing her riled up was a funny sight, indeed. Why was she mad, again? She had her freedom from the guards… Maybe the hit at her head soiled her mood.

"Well, I was thinking plastic surgery but realized no amount of plastic surgery would help this cause."

He grimaced. As if he didn't know. "I will ignore that."

"So I decided on a picnic as the next best thing. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly," he said.

"Perfect."

He did a double take. "Pardon?"

"No offense… well… maybe some offense… but you eat like an animal."

He shrugged. "Don't exactly have the hands for utensils, now, do I?"

She turned on her heel and he almost bumped into her. "Doesn't matter. The point is: You will have a picnic, eat nothing, and say everything I tell you to."

"I look like an animal, I don't hear like one."

"You don't need to. That's what an earpiece is for."

The witch held out a small device, and he peered down at it. "I see."

"No need to thank me. It was an obvious plan. I thought of it in a second."

"I'm sure you did."

She dropped it into his palm and turned continued to walk down the road.

"That's it?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Unless you've thought of something better, go with it."

But he hadn't, and it wasn't the worst plan. "So you invited her, right?"

"Yup."

"When will she be arriving?"

"Soon, which is why we need to hurry up. You do know how to use utensils, right?"

He made a face at her. "Hahaha, yes, the Beast knows how to use a fork."

"Does he know how to place it into his mouth without making a mess?"

Darien glared at her. This wench was a piece of work. But she was right. "Why do I need to know how to use it if I'm not going to be eating?"

She poked him in the chest with the stick. "In case you need to."

…

As it turned out, it was impossible to teach him how to use a fork. But she doubted that had anything to do with the spell – just his arrogance and refusal to try hard.

"This isn't working!"

"Well, maybe you need to try harder."

"I am trying!"

"No, you're yelling!"

"No you're yelling!"

"Stop being a child!"

"_Me_? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You-"

"Stop!" she huffed, holding up her hand. "This isn't helping! We have only a few minutes left and she could show up any minute. Forget the fork! Just. Don't. Eat. _Anything_."

He growled deep in his throat, but threw the fork down. "Fine."

"I'm going to climb up this tree," she pointed up at the tree behind him. "Don't respond to anything I say. If you must, then scratch your nose for yes and your ear for no. Oh, and make her sit here so that I can see her expression."

He grunted - which she took as a yes - and quickly climbed the tree. Five minutes later, she heard a rustling and then a squeak of the door, and in came a fragile girl about her age, with fair skin and black hair. She was beautiful, so Serena couldn't really blame the prince for falling for her, as much as she'd like to. There wasn't really anything striking about her, though. She was a plain looking girl with plain looking clothes. It took people a while to realize that, though, because when you looked at her, all you saw was enchanting. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something about this girl that was beautiful that had nothing to do with the way she looked.

"Say hello," she whispered urgently into the little microphone she had in her hands.

"Hello," he grumbled. The girl jumped a foot and then some, shrieking.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not-" he got up, and the girl looked ready to faint. She was craning her head up, pale, looking at him with giant eyes. He was the lumbering monster from all her nightmares, after all.

"Sit back down, you big oaf. You're getting right in her face and she's going to be intimidated by that."

He flopped down instantly, making the ground shake a little. Serena almost lost her footing on the tree branch. "_Gently_! Quick, ask her if she's thirsty. Tell her you wanted to welcome her from her voyage with this feast."

He did, but the girl looked as terrified as ever, and didn't respond.

"Compliment her."

"Y-you're really- I-I mean you've got-that is to say-"

"Spit it out, you ogre!"

"-pretty-uh-elbows."

She hit her forehead with her hand, wanting it to bash her whole skull out so she wouldn't have to remember this moment. Ever. "Clever," she said dryly. "Because women like having their pretty elbows noticed."

He began to growl, but then stopped himself. "So would you like to sit down?"

The girl began to fidget. "When I was asked to meet the prince, I never thought he was- uh- well-"

"An ugly wart-faced demon king from the underworld who was dragged through an ocean of lava and then eaten by a dragon, spit out after going through its intestines and then rolled over by all of the dogs of this earth?" Serena supplied helpfully. To her surprise, Darien repeated everything word-for-word, and Ray began laughing.

"Well, no, not as dramatic as that, but I thought he'd be… you know… shorter?"

"Well, well, look at that. She loves my- I mean your- humour. Ask her to sit before you do anything stupid. And don't forget to say please."

Things were looking up. Maybe someone could love a beast.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_There you have it. Review to tell me your thoughts. I love hearing from all of you!_**  
><strong>


End file.
